The new cyborg
by anime-angel00
Summary: I am kind of boared of all the sappy cyborg story's so here is a more humoris story but it still has its dramatic momments
1. The gay couple and coyote man

Anime-angel00: Hi I am now going to write my first Cyborg 009 story because all of my friends are overly obsessed with that show. My friends write these entire Fan fictions story's about what I think is the weirdest show there is. I am obsessed with Marmalade Boy but that's beside the point. If you want to read any of my other story's then goes to marmalade boy 9 and that's the first story that I know of on the first page of marmalade boy. Tee hee now here is my trademark J_________J E_____E N_______N N____________N A_________A! What does that spell! JENNA! That's my name don't wear it out. Tee hee  
  
Chapter 1 A not welcomed cyborg  
  
Now, this chapter takes place at the Zoo on one odd chilly morning. The men of black ghost were on another of there kidnapping missions and this time it was quite an odd one (^_^ I am telling this story from the authors point of view but the other chapters wont be like that!) So anyway, where was I oh, yes at the Zoo. The two (hot) men in black suits walked along the pavement. They were caring brief cases and had their hair slicked back. That morning the black ghost's assistant's assistant's assistant's assistant told them that they had to capture another cyborg. Now, this was ordinary almost daily work. They were the men that captured Lillian and Jenny and Stephanie (those characters would be in the victim's perspective and uh... moonlight cyborg's story sorry I can't remember the title). They were told this time to not capture a human but an animal. They were slightly taken a back 'because they never captured anything other than a human. This time there mission was a coyote. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two men stepped into the Zoo with multicolored whipped sugar (A.K.A cotton candy). They stopped in front of the Zoo office just like any normal gay couple and walked around holding hands. They got to the office of animals and knocked on the door. A young man with Green hair stepped out with Binoculars and took a look at their eyeballs (sorry this is getting random, back to reality).  
  
"May, I help you to young lovers?" asked the animals man.  
  
"Yes, we were interested in purchasing a certain Coyote." said the first black coated man (P.J).  
  
"Yes, yes purchasing.he he" the second young man said (James) who was obviously new to the job. P.J elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"I'm sorry you need an idée to see the animals up close and personal." The suspicious (and cute) young man said quickly.  
  
"I am sorry, but I need to hurt you." P.J punched the man in the stomach and then the nuts (@__@ to bad he was cute too!).  
  
The two secret agents ran in the building and grabbed a park map from the tourist table. Then they took the unconscious man and undressed him (to there displeasure) and dressed in his clothing. They replaced him in a pillow case and placed him behind the building with a blanket over him so he wouldn't catch a cold (what decent secret agents huh!).  
  
They hurried in to see the coyote cage was all boxed off and ready to steel. They pulled it onto a crate mover (you know those orange things that look like the back end of a hammer that they crane around at home depot?) and started heading out the door like they were normal coyote movers (is there such a thing?) and whistled (suspiciously ~_^) as they moved the box to the door so they could put it in the extra large storage space of the trunk that was used for this type of thing. A man walked past them and tipped his hat in greeting.  
  
"Ello!" the fat man shouted.  
  
"Hey!" James said coolly forgetting his post (@_@ what a moron!)  
  
"Ey! Ar you guys new to the working field of crating and tottering animals Inc?" ask the fat man.  
  
"Yes, why yes we are!" said P.J. elbowing James.  
  
"Ell, why didn't ya say so! Ye want me at show ya guys aroun?" asked the fat man.  
  
"No, that's ok we betta be on our way!" said James slightly mocking the fat mans accent.  
  
P.J elbowed him again but this time incredibly harder. James bit his lip in pain.  
  
"O righty then well Ill sees you two lade lata then!" said the man.  
  
"Wait, you didn't say what your name was!" asked James out of fun wanting to show P.J that he could so something right.  
  
"My name...that would be Allen! See ya lads! Ye better get to the truck before the bloke (he motioned towards the coyote).  
  
"Hey, you guys! STOP YOU STOLE MY CLOTHES AND NOW YOU ARE STEELING A COYOTE!" the man that they had hurt first had come back and was now attacking them. Allen was just standing there looking at the man dressed in a pillow case (if you were sick minded you would say ewe at that part) like he was crazy.  
  
The man in the pillow case saw that Allen wasn't attacking P.J and James so he started jumping up and down with a need for him to understand and not think he was a crazy perv.  
  
In the mean time James and P.J. slipped the crate and the Coyote away and into there van and drove away (man can you say 'saved by the bell!').  
  
Albert was looking out the window awfully bored with the no violence life of being a cyborg. He was going to wrestle with Joe but the girls refused. "What's up with that!" he thought. "They were cyborgs shouldn't they get used to fighting!"  
  
"All cyborgs and non human creatures please come to the man part of the ship for a meeting." Screamed the load speaker in Dr. Gilmore voice (^_^ that's the doctors name right?).  
  
All the cyborgs obeyed and went into the main control place.  
  
"All right here is the chase." Said doctor Gilmore "Black ghost (sometimes I wonder why not green ghost or brown ghost! Why black ghost???) Is making another cyborg and this time I have a feeling it is not going to be pretty."  
  
"Is it another chick that's afraid of fighting?" said Jet out from behind of his reddish hair that was covering his eyeball. Françoise and Jenny gave him the evil eye and asked Dr. Gilmore to continue.  
  
"Why, yes this cyborg is a coyote. He is experimenting to see if animals can be more powerful than the humans."  
  
"Gasp!"  
  
"Sounds like a reasonable idea!" said Jet who was feeling extra annoying today. Everyone glared at him.  
  
"We have to capture it and bring it back here, then see if we can tame it before Black ghost (there's the color thing again! What's up with that! I really wanted to name the stupid agent Simon from seventh heaven but I am to lazy to change all that back!)  
  
"Alrighty then!"  
  
They wisped down to Black ghosts layer and Joe and Jet sneaked in the back doors, while everyone else stayed outside waiting just incase anyone needed backup. They went through a maze of doorways under Harry Potter's invisibility cape until they found a metal crate with the coyote in it.  
  
"Damn cape!" said Jet because he couldn't get it off of his giant nose. Joe slid out easily and went to examine the cage.  
  
"Um....lets pry it open."  
  
"Um.....lets not, the thing will like....attack us!"  
  
"Grrrrrrrrr" the coyote woke up and roared at them.  
  
"Jet, you shouldn't have insulted it! It has feelings too!" said Joe angrily to Jet.  
  
"So what I don't have to be nice to no one!" Jet said very very stubbornly.  
  
"ARG!" The coyote attacked the cage and the whole thing wobbled violently.  
  
"Let's just get it out of here!" Joe said annoyed. They got it out saftly and when they got back to the laboratory the doctor preformed some tests on it after knocking it out with sleeping pills.  
  
"Alright all ya cyborgs some here." All of the cyborgs gathered around the sleeping coyote.  
  
"He is very very wild and loves to attack people...very blood thirst.  
  
"Oh no!" said Françoise everyone sighed (she is sooooooo annoying I am sorry but she just is!)  
  
"He wont attack you if you feed him......egg nog! That's the only way he wont attack you. You might find yourself in a situation when he corners you wanting above all else to take your life but all you have to do is feed him egg nog and youll be fine so always have some on hand. He will be out and about in an hour so stock up!"  
  
Anime_angel00: I know I know! A little silly and sarcastic at some parts but just don't flame me! Ok!  
  
Well look out for my next chapter which is coming very very soon! 


	2. the drunkness of Jet

Anime_angel00: This is the second really really odd chapter. Many many things are going to happen in this chapter. bwa ha ha! FEEL THE WRATH OF COYOTE MAN!  
  
Disclaimer: Anime_angel00 does not own any of these characters with the exception of the gay lovers in the beginning of the last chapter, coyote man of course, the British man in the last chapter. Anyway the character Jenny would be by moonlight cyborgs story is in it a little bit, I just needed another girl character and was to lazy to make up my own ^_^!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The new cyborg Chapter 2 A hated cyborg  
  
All the cyborg was in shock after hearing the news of the coyote cyborg.  
  
"Eggnog?" asked François in a stressed out tone.  
  
"I know ant that weird!" responded Britain.  
  
"Do we even have any eggnog?" asked the responsible 009.  
  
"I don't think so, Ill go to the nearest super market and get some," said Jet.  
  
"Aright then but be fast about it, we only have a half an hour until the Coyote man wakes up," said Jet really not wanting to be eaten by a relative of a dog.  
  
"Then I better leave now," said Jet already half way out the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jet walked along the streets of New York looking for a super market. The time was about 5:00 on a Sunday and everything but bars and Wendy's (Disclaimer: I don't own Wendy's) was open. So he was looking for an open grocery market and he had to be back in ten minutes or else the coyote would eat everyone.  
  
(5 minutes to go) Jet finally found a market on the corner of Hope Street and ran in. They conveniently had an over stock of eggnog. Not ever wanting to do this dreadful errand again he bought the whole 3,079 crates of eggnog.  
  
("You must have a large family coming for Christmas!" stated the guy that owned the grocery store pleased because this was the only person that's bought anything there all year.)  
  
(3 minutes to go) Jet carried the crates of eggnog on his back on the way back to the ship when he passed a really good looking bar.  
  
"Oh, I'll only check it out for a second," Jet sat down at the bar and ordered drink after drink until the man kicked him out. By that time it was 3:00 in the morning. He staggered back to the mother ship with the creates full of eggnog, too late for the other cyborgs.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile when it struck 5:30 the ship went dead quiet. Jet wasn't back with the goods yet and they had to fend off the Coyote on there own. Unfortunately the Coyote's powers were above there own and so that left one option.RUN AWAY!  
  
Françoise thought of that one (go figure) and they all ran into the reading room (if there is such a thing on the ship) and huddled there.  
  
"We can't all huddle up against the back wall of the room!" 009 obviously stated  
  
"We need men to keep guards!" Joe shouted again.  
  
He looked for Britain and Albert but they were no where in sight.  
  
"Françoise, what happened to Britain and Albert?"  
  
"Oh," she looked beside her shocked, "they were hear a minute ago!"  
  
"You bastards! Get out of hiding we have to protect our selves!  
  
Britain and Albert slowly edged out of under the bed.  
  
Albert got to his feet awful pissed off.  
  
"Did you call us bastards Mr. Goody Too Shoes?"  
  
"It doesn't matter what I call you, what matters is we have to protect ourselves, you with me?" he called out knowing that Albert could crush him to pieces.  
  
"I'm with you!" yelled out Françoise really getting into it. Everyone stared at her cause the comment was obviously out of place.  
  
"I can't beat you up in front of her," Albert glared at Françoise who obviously was in live with 009.  
  
"AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" sang the voice of a hungrey dog ready to attack. While they were fighting the dog had sniffed them out gotten in the room and was making a sandwich.  
  
(Critic: a dog can't do all that in like an hour! Anime_angel00: he can if he multitasks! Everyone falls over anime style.)  
  
"Back you dog beast!" yelled Joe.  
  
The Coyote growled at him, it lowered its hind legs ready to spring and tear Joe to pieces.  
  
"He. He.nice doggy!" said Joe after crossing his arms over his head ready to die.  
  
"Anyone needssssome eggnog?" asked Jet slurring his words cause he obviously was drunk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anime_angel: yes! I did it! Another chapter done! Toon in next week for the next chapter! 


End file.
